Sorry
by pinkedgirl
Summary: I'm sorry for breaking your heart, sorry for leaving, sorry for not being brave enough to came back" Pyro is sorry for leaving Kitty and tries to apologize.


**I don't own anything! Characters belong to Marvel and lyrics to Nick Jonas  
**

* * *

**Sorry**

"Am I dead?" was all Pyro could think of, because everything was on flames, but the pain on his head told him that he was still alive, he tried to sit up and then he realized what was happening, everyone was running, screaming for their lives, The Phoenix was destroying everything.  
He tried to stand up and start running for his life when he saw her. The girl he had been thinking about all this months, the girl he loved and will always love.

"Kitty come on! We gotta go now" Pyro heard Bobby said, and then he watched him help Kitty and the mutant kid that Juggernaut was supposed to kill, that meant that Kitty had defeated him. And suddendly their eyes met, he lost his balance at the sight of her eyes.

"Bobby we need to help him" Kitty begged, Bobby turned his head, but he already knew who she was talking about just by the tone of her voice.  
Pyro watched Bobby walk to where he was, he helped him get on his feet and then support half his weight while they scaped the destruction.

"Please don't tell me that the remorse was so big that you couldn't handle it! or are you just trying to be a hero?" Pyro said with a mocking smile.  
"I'm just doing it for her! You broke her hearth you now!" was all Bobby said.

Pyro knew very well what he was talking about, because he had been trough the same, missing her, wanting to come back running, thinking about her all day and all night, fighting just so he could go back to her. It was hell and now that everything had ended, he knew it was time to apologize.

_**Broken Hearts And Last Goodbyes  
Restless Nights But Lullabyes  
Help To Make This Pain Go Away**_

"Thanks" Pyro whispered.  
"You were like a brother to me" Bobby said while leaving Pyro resting against a car on the bridge. "You hurt everybody when you left, but she was damaged beyond repair, she cried for a week. And when I say 'cried' I mean she did nothing else but cry" Bobby told him. "After that week she tried to continue with her life, but it was like she was incomplete, she was surviving instead of living." Bobby started to walk away.

"I wanted to see her, to at least apologize." Pyro admitted. "I wanted to go back but I guess I was scared that something could happen to my friends if I left the brotherhood." Pyro told Bobby. Then Storm called Bobby.  
"Storm needs my help, I gotta go, but please talk to her" Bobby said with a genuine smile on his face.

**_I Realize I Let You Down  
Told You That I'd Be Around  
I'm Buliding Up The Strength  
Just To Say_**

"Kitty" Pyro whispered when he aproached the love of his life. Kitty began to walk but Pyro grabbed her arm.  
"You know that doesn't work with me or have you forgotten already?" Kitty said with a sour tone while phasing trough Pyro's hand.  
"How could I? I just wanted to talk." Pyro told her.  
"You really think it's that easy! That the moment you feel like talking I would just pretend that nothing happen?!" Kitty started to yell while hoping that the tears wouldn't start flowing.  
"Kitty please listen to..." Pyro was saying  
"How dare you?" Kitty shouted in anger, more with herself because the tears finally started to fall.  
"Kitty please don't cry" Pyro said reaching for her. "Kitty I'm sorry"

**_I'm Sorry  
For Breaking All The Promises  
That I Wasn't Around To Keep_**

"I'm sorry for breaking your heart, sorry for leaving, sorry for not being brave enough to come back" Pyro let out everything he had been holding for months "Please Kitty I can't expect that everything would come back to normal, because I know that you already chose a side, and that it doesn't include me, but please I just need to know that you forgive me"

**_It's On Me  
This Time Is The Last Time  
I Will Ever Beg You To Stay  
But You're Already On Your Way_**

"I think you meant to say: 'saying "I love you" and joining our enemies'. You could have just summarize with that" Kitty said.  
"Kitty, this wasn't easy for me, I was in pain too, I missed you more that anything in the world" Pyro said with a shaking voice.  
"But at least ... it was ... your choice" Kitty told him no longer caring to suppress the sobs.

**_Filled With Sorrow Filled With Pain  
Knowing That I Am To Blame  
For Leaving Your Heart Out In The Rain_**

_"_I know, that's why it was harder for me, because I was the one that caused this pain" Pyro half yelled.  
"Yeah well for me it was really easy you know, everything I did was cry and lay in my bed all day, it was like taking a holiday" Kitty added with a sarcastic tone.  
"Kitty I'm not asking you to love me again I know you already moved on but ..." Pyro's voice sounded like a pledging.

**_And I Know Your Gonna Walk Away  
And Leave Me With The Price To Pay  
Before You Go I Wanted To Say_**

"Please forgive me, is the only thing I live for, just to hear you say it" Pyro continue. "I'm so sorry Kitty, believe me, please"

**_That I'm Sorry  
For Breaking All The Promises  
That I Wasn't Round To Keep_**

"John, I forgave you the minute I knew you were safe, I didn't cry just because you weren't with me, but because I didn't know if you were ok, I didn't even knew if you were still alive." Kitty told Pyro "It was killing me not knowing about you".  
**_  
It's On Me  
This Time Is The Last Time  
I Will Ever Beg You To Stay  
But You're Already On Your Way_**

"Kitty we are leaving" Storm shouted from the jet.  
"Thanks Kitty, I won't bother you anymore" Pyro said with a sad voice.

Kitty was debating whether to let her heart dominate her mind and kiss Pyro with all the strength left in her body, or listen to her mind and just walk away. As if Pyro could read her mind he started to walk towards her, making Kitty more anxious, he mistook her doubts with not wanting him near her and stopped before he could reach her.  
"I just wanted to say Goodbye" Pyro answered Kitty's unasked question.  
He knew that if Kitty stayed for another minute he wasn't going to be able to stopped the necessity of feeling her lips, it was tearing him apart but he didn't want to damage her more. "I think you should leave now. They are waiting for you"

_**I Can't Make It Alive On My Own  
But If You Have To Go Then Please Girl  
**__**Just Leave Me Alone Cause I Don't Wanna See  
You And Me Going Our Separate Ways**_

"Yeah you are right, bye John" Kitty's mind won her internal battle so she just walked away.  
"Kitty" Pyro called for her and she turned around so fast that she almost lost her balance  
"Yes" Was all she could said.

"I never stopped loving you and I don't think I'm gonna be able to stop, you are the love of my life" Pyro told her while a tear scaped from his eye.

**_I'm Begging You To Stay  
If It Isn't Too Late_**

"John I was in love with you even before I knew your name. I will always love you" Kitty said and the she continued to walk to the jet.

Pyro watched her get on the jet, the jet slowly began to take off with the love of his life inside. He was broken but at least he was in peace, she had forgave him, it was everything he needed to survive.

* * *

Hey! I hope you like it. Please Read and Review. xoxo


End file.
